In a vehicle including a cargo compartment behind a passenger compartment, if the cargo is loaded on the cargo compartment exceeding the height of the back of a seat, the loaded cargo may be thrown into the passenger compartment upon, for example, sudden deceleration of the vehicle. In order to prevent the cargo from being thrown out as described above, there is known a cargo net device mounted between a passenger compartment and a cargo compartment of a vehicle.
A conventional cargo net device includes a wind-up mechanism fixed to the back of a seat, a net extended by being pulled upward from the wind-up mechanism, and a stay extended along an upper edge side of the net. The stay includes a pair of shanks capable of moving forward and backward in a longitudinal direction at both ends thereof. The portions near the outer ends of the shanks are obliquely bent, and interlocking parts interlocked to fixtures fixed to the body are formed at tips thereof.
A conventional cargo net device including a stay is disclosed in, for example, European Patent No. 064977.